


Здесь нечего делить

by merchant_prince



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: И сколько бы ни было уличных драк и неосторожных фраз, в конце они опять оказывались на одной крыше, с которой были видны вершины Бруклинского моста, и будущие казалось ярким, как огни высоток Манхэттена. Только войны в их мечтах не было.





	Здесь нечего делить

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [There is nothing dividing them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990626) by [xPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenix/pseuds/xPhoenix)



Дружба, оказывается, трудная штука. Баки понял это, когда сошелся со Стивом. Понял, когда его избили за эту самую дружбу с доходягой Стиви. И как бы Баки не скрывал, Стив все равно узнал, и они впервые крупно поссорились. Не стоило тогда на стивово «не надо считать меня слабаком и лезть меня защищать!» бросать «а может я не хочу, чтобы твоей матери пришлось тебя хоронить». Да, дружба оказалась трудной штукой. Настолько же трудной, как и крепкой. И сколько бы ни было уличных драк и неосторожных фраз, в конце они опять оказывались на одной крыше, с которой были видны вершины Бруклинского моста, и будущие казалось ярким, как огни высоток Манхэттена. Только войны в их мечтах не было.

***

В армии любят судачить, и если рядовой Гарри не заводит любимый рассказ про ловлю сбежавших с семейной фермы овец, то всегда найдется армейская байка, чтобы поговорить. Вот говорят, что паренек, из гастролировавшей по позициям союзных войск труппы, ушел в самоволку и вытащил из немецкого плена с полтысячи солдат. Вот даже газета, где президент Рузвельт отмечает подвиг Капитана Америки. А вот штабная птичка начирикала, что Капитан Америка теперь возглавляет отряд, отправляемый на миссии в тыл врага. «Нам ссут в уши, чтобы моральный дух поднять, чтоб не так было страшно подыхать, мол наши жопы прикроет паренек в цветастом трико!»

У Баки чешутся кулаки каждый раз, когда он слышит такое, но он думает, что вправить мозги очередному треплу — вовсе не то, что он должен делать. Стив знает обо всех этих сплетнях, но даже не злится: «Я делаю то, что считаю правильным, какая мне разница, что обо мне говорят». Баки думает, что Стив сильный, всегда был, но сейчас он взваливает на свои плечи слишком тяжелую ношу. Баки думает, что разница все-таки есть. Баки думает, что его ношей будет напоминать Стиву, что он действительно выбрал правильный путь.

И тем больнее падать, оставляя Стива одного.

***

Приказ был однозначный, и он его не исполнил.  
Где-то на противоположном берегу Потомака беспрерывно орут сирены. Гелликерриеры пали, похоронив под собой штаб-квартиру ЩИТа. Он не должен был дать этому случиться, он должен был убить, а не спасать. Убить и вернуться на базу. Еще можно завершить эту часть миссии.  
Зимний Солдат прикасается к щеке спасенного человека, убирает со лба мокрые пряди волос. Он дышит, он точно выживет. Он всегда был сильным.  
Зимний Солдат уходит прочь. Он не хочет убивать.

***

Баки закрывает глаза не потому, что приземляющийся квинджет поднимает ветер и пыль. Он не может поверить, что все это правда. Что здесь, под защитой короля Ваканды, им не надо бежать, скрываться, сражаться за других или за собственные жизни. Что можно вот так просто. Так просто жить.  
Ветер унимается, и Баки находит в себе смелость открыть глаза. Нет, это правда. Стив уже спрыгнул с трапа квинджета и бежит навстречу ему. Стив замирает всего на мгновение, прежде чем обнять. Баки чувствует его тяжелое дыхание у себя в волосах и осторожно обнимает в ответ одной рукой.  
Они обходятся без приветствий, они откладывают на потом все разговоры.  
— Люблю, — звучит на выдохе. «Люблю» одно на двоих, здесь нечего делить.


End file.
